Dark Acolyte
History The Dark Acolyte was considered a total worth of wasteless imperial Metal when the General decided to have this created. But when he truely described the power and all that the ship can really do. The High Command itself was quite impressed on what the ships power is truely capable of and they had the go ahead for the General to have the Kuat Drive Yards to build the ship for him. Years after the construction and Wraith put it through its first flight time and aided the Empire not only in the Army, but the Navy as well. He was both considered a Navy and Army officer which was why he decided to have the ship built. The Dark Acolyte was created for the soul purpose to keep the Empire in its true glory. At most of the times there were still defects to work out in the ship as there always will be. When the ship was truely ready to go, General Wraith aided the Imperial fleet in any wya he could possibly do to have the full birth of the Empire at bay while the Emperor was still in control and the Galatic Civil War was still around and the Rebellion was still a threat to be minimized by the Empire. The General himself was suprised on how much he had the ship to be created to look like the Invisible Hand of the Clone Wars under the command of General Grievous. But Wraith saw so many problems with the IH he knew what was wrong and he rebuilt it and had it to be better in every other way that General Grievous could not do himself. Battle of Endor Later came the Battle of Endor, which was known to Wraith as the 'Dark Day for the Empire' because of the loss of Emperor Palpatine. The General himself thought that the Empire itself would fall, but it didn't when a man by the name of Grand Admiral Ardric Nexvold took over the Empire. Wraith to this very day still remembers the GA's very first orders, "Protect Coruscant at all cost. We must not let the Rebellion slip through and take control again." Wraith was glad to hear those orders and he accepted the GA's order and did his job, but of course the Dark Acolyte itself didn't stay in one spot, Wraith also had other plans for it. Battle of Coruscant When the battle of Coruscant came, a big space battle broke out, many ships fell to that. So many men were lost. The Dark Acolyte later pulled out of hyperspace and began firing on the Rebellion ships, that changed the tide a bit, but the Dark Acolyte was struck hard hours later. The General had no other choice to pull out, it mad the Imperium High Command very angry but yet they understood and the ship was put in rebuilt back at the Kuat Drive Yards. The ship was finally finished and was brought back shiney new to the General. He was about to make his way back to Coruscant with the Dark Acolyte, but when he had heard it was too late, he decided not to go instead he just turned away and went straight to Mustafar, where the Imperium High Command instructed every last Imperial to go for now to make their new plans.